<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>waltz by petrichoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771879">waltz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoor/pseuds/petrichoor'>petrichoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confusion, Drabble, Established Relationship, Post-Break Up, actor young k, an attempt to contribute for the lack of sungbri, author is confused too, strings &amp; the fates??, writer sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichoor/pseuds/petrichoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From all the attempts to drown in the smell of caffeine and salty tears, he still cannot avoid taking deep breaths without having the air trace back to him, still reeking of Sungjin’s scent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>waltz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anyway, modern take on greek myth's the fates and they're the playwrights of this tragedy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> FADE IN </p><p>INT. BAR - NIGHT</p><p>The camera zooms in on Younghyun sitting alone with his empty glass on the table. Everyone is dancing but his is the only monochrome space within the entire shot.</p><p>He checks his wristwatch with an expression that indicates he has been doing it habitually and scans the surroundings, no end to the distress that’s completely taken over his actions.</p><p> ZOOM OUT </p><p>He stands up and heads to the exit. His footsteps echo as he leaves the venue. </p><p>He steps out and walks intensively close to the walls that line up the streets. Everywhere was orange-tinted in contrast to the atmosphere he's managed to envelope himself with. He has his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and walks fast despite the cold air numbing his face with every movement. </p><p>He was chasing over something he knows has been long gone to this day. It certainly wasn’t a movie, this position he’s been keeping himself in for several years, it’s a comedic theater, the most foolish one and funniest that it never even managed to have any audience. Anyone who’d sit down to watch this show? They’ll outshine the stage, just with that bit of interest and anticipation over an extremely dull life they’re about to witness in front of their eyes. Younghyun had no choice but to keep walking with his head held so low, no one would ever distinguish if it's due to shame or hopelessness. </p><p>He has to keep pushing his feet just to go forward to wherever it leads him, but not to the same old path he’s being led to; oh does he have to be wary enough he never finds himself in that old place again-- the same place he found his mind trapped in for all those months. Whatever the reason he’s been searching for a long time, he knows it already since then, yet he keeps looking for it, unknowing of the purpose that he’s holding onto the same words he’s been dictating to himself this entire time. </p><p>It is time he pulls his own camera away now from the same old scene he’s been so obsessed to film from before. After all, here is where his world should revolve around already-- on him, or both entities, him and the world, are to go insane if we are to put it into mere words. </p><p>Younghyun would lift his head up from time to time, looking like someone who’s snapped out of the repetitive view of his feet on the ground. He looks up with those wide eyes after being reminded that his body doesn’t belong to him but to the realities of the present, one he has to borrow until he’s allowed to finally discard it. This life is a debt and there is nothing more to it as he lifts his head up, realizing how much of a rag doll he’s created out of this form he’s been lent with. </p><p>The artist breaking free of his centuries-long trance, the artist halting from rocking to the beat he thought was the catalyst to the creation of the most satisfying masterpiece, and alas, this is tragedy.</p><p>This tragedy’s lead isn’t Younghyun himself, he knows, it’s the one that we will manage to find when we stare hard into his eyes, the person to manifest in all those tears, the filling behind the hollows of those orbs. Younghyun wouldn’t want us to talk about him, but this isn’t something under our control. It’s probable that these strings of fate have voices of their own to talk to us and we are to be vessels of our favorite human’s consciousness, of Younghyun's. </p><p>It’s us he’s been blaming all this time when he keeps crying over the absolute falseness he keeps labelling himself with when he utters the word ‘selfish’, when he slaps himself with such piercing words and more. The abstract concepts we hold like treasures holding him down with confusion over the want to gain a full understanding and power over his own brain and body. Difficult but emphasizes the fact that these things are what keeps him still and breathing. </p><p>The Younghyun we keep talking about isn’t even any bit of the pathetic fool he appears to be. If it were us, we’d most likely put it as he just isn’t prepared enough to accept defeat right now, reality making him absent enough to recall that he and the person he cherished a lot both got defeated in this unintentional game we have created. We watch from beyond and we make sure he is aware. Seeing to it that we keep him in our thoughts, we don’t let anybody think they’re just mere collateral damage for the creation, but some things just cannot be helped. </p><p>This is surely the last cup of coffee this young man will hold for tonight, repeatedly the last cup after the seven orders he’s been served for today. From all the attempts to drown in the smell of caffeine and salty tears, he still cannot avoid taking deep breaths without having the air tracing back to him, still reeking of Sungjin’s scent.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for clicking!!! this might have been confusing but the story really goes deep in my head but i dont have the time to polish and expound on them and i somehow kinda want to release it like a brain fart at least and this was the result</p><p>socials:<br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/petrichoor">curious cat</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/klyosks">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>